Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling control device and a cooling control method for cooling an internal combustion engine such as a car engine.
Related Art
When a cooling control device for cooling an internal combustion engine such as a car engine has a failure in a control system configured to control the flow of coolant, the internal combustion engine (engine) overheats.
As a technique of preventing such overheat of the internal combustion engine, Japanese Patent No. 3794783 discloses a technique of releasing connection of a control drive valve between a motor and a flow passage control valve by using a clutch mechanism when an abnormal temperature of coolant in the internal combustion engine is detected. This technique prevents the engine from overheating by forcibly opening the flow passage control valve to promote the circulation of the coolant.